


Time and Fate

by dracoglacies



Series: Yukari is a Goddess [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: Reimu and Marisa investigated the sudden appearance of a Mansion near the Misty Lake, who's there and what are they aiming to do in Gensokyo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super long wait for this newest part of the Goddess Yukari AU! I hope you all enjoy this!

“And with the goddess’ interference, the ghost was taken out without wasting any time. Then looking at what happened next… I believe that the Hakurei Shrine is back to status quo.” The maid reported clearly as she gave a slight bow to her Mistress.

 

“Thank you for your report, Sakuya. With this report then I think... Hm… Nonetheless, how’s the Shrine Maiden?” A smirk appeared on Mistress’ face, it seemed that she would give a new mission soon.

 

That question gave her a slight pause as she considered her answer. “I believe that she’ll follow her usual schedule, and there’ll be time when she’s alone to patrol the border. That needs to be checked carefully though since the bakeneko, or even the kitsune kept her on close watch.”

 

An approving nod was given, and Sakuya inadvertently relaxed a bit. “Then give her a warm welcome when she come here. I want my entertainment.”

 

It wasn’t a question of if, but when whenever her Mistress was giving orders like that. She might not like humans, and the Shrine Maiden counted as one. But what was wished out of her would be what she did, that was her oath and promise. “Of course, Milady.”

 

The work of a maid might not be easy, but that was why it was worth doing.

* * *

New Year had passed uneventfully, luckily. Reimu would be glad if that trend continued, that episode of hers was really embarrassing, and the resulting overprotectiveness that brought about was even more embarrassing to say the least.

 

But at the same time, it was comforting to know that they cared as much as they did. Although now her first order of business was Ran…

 

She knew she was being avoided. Fussed over, but the moment she could ask questions… The other always, always had to be busy. She pressed Yukari for answer, but the goddess this time just smiled and said “But Reimu, you always tell me to not meddle in your business!”

 

The only time she wanted the other to meddle (well maybe not  _ wanted _ exactly), and the other decided not to.

 

_ Maybe a stroll at the village will help. _

 

Although she couldn’t ask any of them for help. The Shrine needed to show themselves as  _ perfect _ . She felt a slight distaste at the word, but what else could she do? Her living expenses were anchored by the villagers.

 

But in the end, the village was no good after all. Her thoughts would almost always moved to the negative parts, especially when some of the villagers muttered those words…

 

_ Isn’t that the Shrine Maiden? _

 

_ Let her be, she lost her mother at such a young age… _

 

_ She’s just a monster with how she killed those youkais! _

 

_ And you rather have the  youkais eating  _ us _? _

 

_ Still, a human with that kind of power… _

 

_ Do you hear she’s being friendly with that witch from the Forest? _

 

That last part almost made her lash out. They could talk all over her, but Marisa didn’t deserve it. But making a scene in the village was never worth it, and would end up with the rumors going even wilder anyway.

 

Maybe she could go to Marisa?

 

Maybe, maybe not, but at the very least Marisa would distract her. (And reassure her, since sometimes when she closed her eyes she could still hear that  _ crunch _ …)

 

She shook her head. That was merely a nightmare of her own making, it wasn’t  _ real _ . As quick as she could without making it seemed like she ran away from the villagers, a smile and greetings  here and there secured that.

 

Her feet almost immediately left the ground the moment she deemed herself safe. While she could do this from the village, she didn’t like the stare it garnered.

 

The way the wind tousled her hair was always nice. It relaxed her like no other thing could. She stopped in between of her flight as she gazed at the lake, noticing a new addition to that area.  _ Was there always a mansion there? I could swear there wasn’t… _

 

But she hadn’t really surveyed Gensokyo again for months didn’t she? Last winter she hadn’t been allowed yet, and this spring was… yeah.

 

It was then someone barreled straight to her. “Yoooooo, Reimu! I saw you coming so I’m suspending my investigation for now! You coming?” A familiar, excited voice.

 

Reimu let out a soft sigh at Marisa’s antics before giving a small grin at the other. “Is it that mansion, by chance?” Trust Marisa to immediately do this kind of thing without thinking it through- but then again she wanted to just go with the flow right now.

 

The bright grin that appeared on her face was worth it though. “You understand quickly, Reimu! That’s my best friend!”

 

“You have no other friends than me anyway!” She teased the other, considering that applied the other way around as well.

 

“Heh, well then, let’s hurry Reimu!” Marisa excitedly exclaim, tugging her sleeves slightly.

 

She didn’t fight the tugging as both of them flew towards the mansion.

* * *

 

The mansion loomed in front of both of them, this close, Reimu could feel the sheer amount of  _ power _ just burning inside it. “Are you sure we should try? I mean… They did nothing other than having this mansion appearing, I think.” She whispered to Marisa, from the distance they had, she couldn’t see much. But the one standing in front of the gate…

 

She had scarlet hair with blue eyes, and while the power she felt from her was lesser than whatever it was in the mansion, it didn’t mean she was  _ weak _ . Something about the gatekeeper’s mana was familiar though, like she had met something like it in passing before. Hmmm, she really couldn’t think of why. 

 

“But that’s more reason to go in, Reimu! Who knows why they even appear here, what if they are bad people looking to take over Gensokyo?”

 

Frowning at Marisa, “That sounds even more unlikely, Marisa.” She sighed softly, shaking her head. Oh well, for now, they had to get through the fence at least. “Maybe we can go from the back?”

 

“I guess that’s the best plan we can come up, other than beating her straight on…” Marisa’s eyes seemed to take on a new intensity as her words slowed there at the end.

 

Reimu tugged her lightly. “No, we are better off saving our power for whatever it was in the mansion.”  _ Although the more I think about it, the more we probably shouldn’t be here. I have bad feeling. _

 

In the end, Marisa assented to the sneaking. Although with the way she was looking back towards that gatekeeper occasionally, Reimu had a feeling that she was being really reluctant. Normally she would have let Marisa had her fill, but this time she really didn’t think it would be a good idea.

 

Not to count that her bad feeling was steadily getting worse as they got closer to the mansion.

 

“Oy, are you there, Reimu?” Marisa’s voice was slightly worried as she shook her body. “You know… we can postpone this if you are sick.”

 

She shook her head while futilely trying to stop the shaking. “No, no. It’s fine. Just a slight bad feeling.” She said, giving a weak smile at the other.

 

“Uh, huh.” Marisa looked unconvinced, but at least she stopped the shaking. “Well then, be more excited! We probably is the first ones here- Just imagine the treasures inside!” And there it was, back to her usual upbeat tone.

 

The weak smile turned into something slightly more genuine as both of them prepared to jump over the fence.

 

“One… two…”

 

Instinct pretty much took over Reimu at that point, she pushed Marisa down- and her head rung from the noise, it felt like an explosion just sounded off straight next to her.

 

Who she saw made her blood run cold though, it was the gatekeeper from before. How did she--?

 

Marisa was quick to stand up, her hand going straight to her mini-hakkero. “Well, well, you are  _ strong _ .”

 

The gatekeeper seemed to be surprised when she saw both of them though. “W-wait… why are you two coming in here? There’s nothing here to be seen.” It was a smile, but with the flustered expression, and how she was fidgeting…

 

“Saying there’s nothing made it feel like there’s  _ something _ , you know?” The grin on Marisa’s face was wide, and her eyes shone with curiosity. “But that doesn’t matter right now! Let’s… uh…” Marisa glanced at her.

 

Well, that enthusiasm wasn’t something she would willingly curb now and from what she could see, the gatekeeper would keep them out, nothing more. She gave Marisa a look for answer and if possible, the other’s grins seemed to get wider.

 

“Let’s have a duel, um-” She petered off to silence, expecting the other to continue.

 

The other didn’t disappoint at the very least. “Oh, sorry I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Hong Meiling, the gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. While my first job is to keep anyone out… I’ll accept a duel.” The gatekeeper smiled, her body automatically moving to a stance as she waited for Marisa to do her attack.

 

Reimu, while taking note of the Mansion’s name, immediately started her own plan. To seal her own power to ensure no one took  _ notice _ of her. Not when Marisa’s power pretty much flared.

 

Loathe as she to say it, she knew Marisa’s power is stronger. But because of that, this was perfect. Marisa’s power pretty much was the best in grabbing people’s attention whether they realise it or not, and add the fact that she pretty much lowered her own strength (until she needed them), pretty much would make enemies blind to where she was as long as she was careful.

* * *

 

The mansion was  _ big _ , but even though she was only inside for a bit… she could sense the tampering in the boundaries. So someone inside the mansion was strong enough to stretch the size at the very least.

 

But the danger she was feeling… Should she follow it? There was two main power in the mansion. And then one that was lesser but it felt like Marisa’s, if hers was much more refined.

 

It didn’t take long for her to pick her choice, not the lesser one, not the underground one, but she could feel the one on the upper side of the mansion. It tickled at her perception, seemingly pulling her. It was a curious feeling, and so she let it did what it should.

 

One thing for sure was that if she didn’t have that pulling her, she would have been lost in this place.

 

As the pull started to be stronger, she ensured she could take off the seals she put on herself. While it was good training to fight under sealing, and this wouldn’t be a training if she ended up fighting.

 

Now she wished she took something else other than her talismans. She could try calling the yin-yang orb, but that was too far. Her gohei was even worse, couldn’t even be called.

 

By now, the pull was almost like a compulsion, a few times Reimu didn’t even realise she had moved through multiple corridors. Her head felt like it was pounding and by now she realized that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let it pull her all along, but that realization was a bit too little, too late to try cutting it off.

 

She opened the door the pull pulled her into.

 

The first thing she noticed was  _ strength _ . Different from Yukari and Ran, but strong all the same. Then she saw the bat wings, red eyes and the sharp canines. Sharper than any humans’.

 

“Aaah, welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I’m Remilia Scarlet, the Mistress of the Mansion.” The voice was smooth and sweet, and Reimu had to shake her head slightly to take off the sluggishness she felt from hearing it.

 

At least the pull was no longer there, and she could focus. “I assume you pulled me here for a reason.” She answered tersely, her hand itching to draw the talismans. This close, she realized what huge mistake it was to come here without preparation.

 

“It’s alright, just relax, Reimu. I just want… to talk. Yes.” Remilia’s voice continue to feel like it rung in her head, the word  _ relax _ seemed to make her head muddy. “Why not take a seat? I’m sure all the walking is  _ exhausting _ , so just  _ relax _ and let me show my hospitality.”

 

The words made her realize how heavy her feet felt but she knew there was something  _ wrong _ . Yes, it was tiring, but she had been pressed to do far more than that for her training.

 

It was hard to focus, her brain seemingly want to just accept Remilia’s words as she slumped. The tremors she had felt seemed to flare up a few times before her thoughts managed to latch onto it, turning it away from the tiredness that permeated her whole body.

 

It was that half-instinct, half-desperation that allowed her to pull off the seal she put on her own strength. That thankfully saved her.

 

Her own power blazed. It burnt away any tiredness she was feeling just a moment before, clearing her head from any of the sluggishness as well. She glared at the youkai in front of her.

 

The youkai merely smiled even wider. “Now, that’s really interesting. You almost disappointed me with how weak you  _ were _ … But now…” The eyes seemed to bore into Reimu with interest. “For now, take a proper seat. We can’t have a talk with one party standing now, can we?”

 

Reluctantly, Reimu walked forward and sat on one of the chair. It was comfortable, and that actually made her more uncomfortable. “Right, now I have seated, what do you want?”

 

Infuriatingly, Remilia just drunk her tea (this close, she just noticed how red that tea was, is this youkai a…) before finally she put it down again. “So impatient. But alright, you are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, are you not?”

 

She nodded uncertainly, confused why she was asking that. Slowly, her hand inched to where she kept her talismans even if she didn’t need to use it…  _ yet _ .

 

“I’m a vampire, and by our nature, shall need some… donations from the humans. But enough about me. Right now, the youkais are… ah, let’s say they are still letting the ‘rule’ stifling them. What do you think will happen if I just lend them some extra ‘incentive’?”

 

Reimu’s blood felt like ice, but she couldn’t let the other saw how bad that affect her. “I assume that something happened that changed your mind.” She replied steadily, her hand had reached the talismans.

 

The smile given felt more threatening than if Remilia straight on attacked her. “You’ll be my piece to talk with Yakumo Yukari.”

 

That was something she would never abide for, her hand moved before she realized it, throwing talismans at Remilia. The chair had fallen down from how fast she moved as she glared at the other, keeping her defensive posture as she automatically build barriers around herself. Boundary of herself and  _ hostile _ energy... 

 

Once, she made mistake of herself and anything else and Yukari scolded her severely for that. This might not be a training fight she already got so used to, but with how Remilia was still smiling even as she destroyed the talismans that flew close to her, she had bad premonition.

 

“Just talismans huh.” The other seemed pensive before a wider grin than before appeared on her face.

 

A twitch on her wings and Reimu focused on her barrier. Just in time as she could  _ feel _ her protections were all smashed with that one hit. Her boundary was still good, but she didn’t want to use that this quickly.

 

“Aww, if that’s all it took, then I suppose Flan’s not getting new playmate. But you are still stronger than that, aren’t you?”

 

Taking advantage of how her barrier broke before, she pulled them back, recreating another barrier underneath it- and those two layers were barely enough. She could feel cracks spreading, and her first layer pretty much disintegrating.

 

With barely any reprieve, the attacks continued. While she tried her best to keep pace, the other’s speed was too much. At this rate, she knew she would be forced to use it… but if she used it, that pretty much made her follow to Remilia’s hand.

 

Another tremor hit the mansion and it took her attention for a split second.

 

That was enough for Remilia. One of her attacks slipped past the cracks and hit the boundary. It didn’t hurt, but the force blew her to the walls. Pain riddled her body, reminding her that she couldn’t afford to prolong this.

 

But what could she do?

 

Her talismans were too slow, barriers were good and all, but she needed to be on offensive. Boundaries… she wasn’t expert in them to do the things Yukari did. She just needed to stay alive until Marisa’s here. She could only hope the other was still alive.

 

They both had complemented each other after all, Marisa as the attacker, and Reimu giving her support and protection from the attacks.

 

So now, instead of burning her talismans on attacks that wouldn’t hit anyway, Reimu threw them down around her, the barrier appearing and managed to withstand Remilia’s attack.

 

That caused the vampire to pout at  her. “T-That’s unfair!”

 

“If that’s unfair,  _ I  _ can complain that your speed and strength is superior to mine.” She grumbled.

 

Sensing a chance, Remilia immediately offered, “Maybe if you want to be vampire…”

 

And that’s definitely something she had to refuse, quick. “No thanks.”

 

The other continued to pout. “Aw, you are no fun. Nothing else than these talismans?” Her finger poked the barrier, making it shimmer.

 

_ At least this should make me able to get some time. _ She watched Remilia warily, the other seemingly lost interest in her. Instead she ended up just lounging around, her eyes looking at her.

 

The occasional tremors continued, but right now Reimu had no idea what it meant for her anyway. Did it mean Marisa’s safe? In danger? Nothing. Even though she trusted the other, it was hard to be patient when one’s life was in danger, and on the whim of a vampire.

 

She wished she didn’t separate with Marisa at that gatekeeper, but well, this would just be good lesson… if there was next time.

 

This whole thing was still a dangerous situation even though Remilia was no longer keep attacking her...

 

It was tense between the two of them before Remilia seemed to have enough. “... Sakuya!” Remilia called out.

 

There was nothing, then there was a silver-haired maid standing there. Reimu could swear that she wasn’t there before, and she wasn’t hiding herself somewhere in the room. Add the fact that she didn’t feel the youkai aura that pervaded this whole mansion. That could only meant one thing...

 

And while she thought of all that, Sakuya gave a slight bow to Remilia, “Yes, Milady?”

 

“I’m bored of this human already, but I need her alive. Make it  _ fun _ , Sakuya.” Remilia was smirking as she settled down, seemingly satisfied to just… watch.

 

The maid-now-named-Sakuya bowed once again. “Of course milady.” Then she turned towards Reimu, her blue eyes seemed to slowly changed into crimson…

 

Reimu didn’t think much about it except high-tailing it out of there as multiple thuds resounded in the room.  _ Do I have anything to fight off  _ knives _?! _

 

Unfortunately, the only things she thought could fight off knives weren’t on her body and once again she regretted not bringing them.  _ Next time I’m bringing the Yin-Yang Orb no matter what and no one will stop me _ .

 

It turned into quite a game of cat-and-mouse, and Reimu was reminded painfully that the other was playing with her when one of the knife whizzed past her left leg.  _ I’ll need to learn about barrier against physical attacks too. _ She had learned mainly on the spiritual ones because… youkais were wholly spiritual and her barriers by now could easily keep out the weaker ones. Remilia just broke them since she couldn’t reinforce them as much though.

 

“W-wait, you aren’t youkais, so why-” She tried to appeal to the other’s sense of camaraderie. Maybe, hopefully the other would listen. “I mean, the vampire was a youkai, but you… aren’t.”

 

The maid slightly slowed. “I’m a human, just a maid of my Mistress. Now I hope you are done with the chatter?” Knives seemed to be unlimited with her as they seemed to fan around her.

 

Then the whole mansion  _ rocked _ and Reimu could see a laser flying off in the distance. That was…!

 

She knew what that laser meant. Hope started to stir again in her heart, if Marisa was still around then she could plan this out. Considering the maid seemed intent to follow the order, she should be able to keep herself surviving until Marisa arrive.

 

What she didn’t expect was for the maid to stiffen. “You are lucky that her orders aren’t to kill you.” The red within her eyes seemed to deepen as she let her knives go, all of them flying straight at her.

 

Nothing to do except dodging them, although at times she had to let the knives to just wound her as long as it wouldn’t hit any major areas.

 

But she knew one thing, she would aim to move to where that laser originated.

* * *

She thought if Marisa was there they would be able to fight back. That was a foolish notion, when she didn’t know what was Sakuya’s power. To conjure knives? Possibly, looking at the amount of knives she seemed to throw.

 

But there was something else, and that something else was what edged the fight towards her victory.

 

Now her knife’s tip was pressed against Marisa’s throat, the threat evident. Marisa seemed to still want to fight since she lifted up her mini-hakkero, intent on firing it with a grin-

 

Then Sakuya’s hand moved so fast and gripped the other’s wrist tightly, angling the hakkero away. “Please be still.”

 

Marisa’s face was stormy but she relented, her eyes still showing that she  _ would _ fight.

 

That was then Remilia descended from the mansion, clapping all the way. “Well then, that is one satisfying watch. Thank you, Sakuya.” The satisfied tone in the vampire’s voice was enough to make Reimu bristle, but seeing the knife, she kept her silence.

 

The vampire turned to her, scarlet eyes full of amusement. “This is getting more complicated by the minute but I hope you are now re-considering your choices. After all this can all be avoided if you just accept my first proposal but no…” The other trailed off, leaving Reimu wanting to fume but she clenched her fist, setting for a glare instead.

 

“Just call your  _ goddess _ here. Or…” Remilia didn’t continue but it was enough.

 

Reimu sighed softly, she hated that she had to do this. It felt  _ wrong _ to call the Goddess because of her own mistakes, and especially because Marisa was threatened.

 

But she also couldn’t leave Marisa be. She closed her eyes, feeling her powers still swirling around her…

 

Slowly, she breathed in and out, calming herself, stilling her own power. The two of them were expecting her to call Yukari through her connection, but at the same time… they let her gather her power.

 

Slowly, she let her consciousness drifted into the connection she always had.

 

_ … Yukari? _ It was a tentative call, she was unsure if the other would listen to her.

 

The answer was unexpected and quite overwhelming at first. She could feel a lot of what Yukari  _ felt _ for her, from the gentle affection, pride, worry- then as fast as those emotions, she could feel Yukari pulling them away.  _ Reimu? This is the first time I see you trying this. _

 

With the comforting presence of the other, Reimu couldn’t help but loosen her tensed body. Worry, fear, uncertainty cropped up as she tried to pull them back and failing to do so.

 

_ It’s alright, Reimu. _ And as Yukari said so, Reimu could feel some sort of  _ presence _ in her mind. It was rummaging through her memories and she could see some of them flared up again, it wasn’t until the end of the latest memories that she could feel anger building up. It didn’t feel like her own emotion, but she could accidentally follow it if she wasn’t peering at it like this.  _ I see. Well, well, looks like there’s someone that needs to be knocked down a notch. _

 

The tone was chilling.  _ It’s alright, Reimu. I believe in you, you just need some extra…  _ boost _. _

 

Those words seemed to be accompanied with something else and Reimu felt something  _ shifted _ within her. It was like she could feel a new extra  _ something _ on the air. Something that she had felt before, but wasn’t strong like this.

 

Reimu reopen her eyes, it was unfortunate she couldn’t see her eyes right now. It had turned sharp purple from the brown it was before.

 

New information bombarded her from all sides and she winced a bit before some of the power receded back, turning the purple hue lighter as well. Her first instinct was to take care of that knife on Marisa’s neck, and so she willed  _ there _ to be  _ somewhere else _ and a rip opened up there.

 

Everyone, including Marisa’s was staring at the maw just at the edge of her throat. The tip of the knife swallowed by it.

 

“... Release her.” Reimu growled out, her mind instinctively reminded her of how few her current arsenal was. That… wasn’t hard to remedy, wasn’t it?

 

_ Of course not. _

 

Yukari’s presence was warm in her mind as Reimu called the Yin-Yang Orb, a rip opening on the sky that she immediately closed again once the Orb had gone through it. She let it stay floating above them, she had no desire to let them realize that she had an extra weapon now.

 

Luckily, Marisa seemed to know when to press her advantage. The mini hakkero fired its load point blank as she forced Sakuya to let go of her, the two disengaging and keeping their distance.

 

Now with Marisa on safe distance, Reimu fell back to their usual routine. It was easy to bolster Marisa with her power, and without missing a beat, added her usual defense around herself.

 

The fight restarted.

* * *

 

And it was both intense and short-lived. Reimu had focused to keep Sakuya away from Marisa and Marisa made good of her position and distracted Remilia thoroughly (Reimu took note that the Hakkero’s beams seemed to be quite effective against the vampire).

 

The fight against Sakuya wasn’t as straight forward, and Reimu had to pull out all of her dirty tricks to keep herself alive against the other’s attacks. Gaps to turn back her own attacks, herself jumping into the gaps to ensure she didn’t stay at the same place for long. And she kept the other busy with the Orb.

 

While the Orb was most effective against Youkai, the fact the Orb was pretty much a whole ball of steel meant it was very effective even against humans.

 

These all ended when she finally managed to slam Sakuya into one of the gaps, throwing her into a barrier she had made. A ‘world’ without borders, because it’s the very  _ border _ itself. She didn’t exactly got it, but she knew she could unravel it when she needed it. For now Sakuya was too dangerous of an opponent and she would stay there.

 

Back to Remilia- well, Marisa managed, but it was obvious the other was tired. Most of the time, she just barely dodged Remilia’s attack, her whole body jerking one way or the other. Very unlike her usual style.

 

Herself? She was seeing spots, and her head was pulsing slowly in pain. But she still called up the Orb, the gaps she had opened shuddering as if wanting to close if she didn’t pay attention.

 

Which some of them did. But she couldn’t dwell on those too long, she had to defeat Remilia first, then both her and Marisa could relax.

 

For a split second, everything wavered before she managed to re-gather her focus. Talimans into the gap, the Orb flying menacingly towards Remilia.

 

The vampire managed to dodge it, of course- but the amount of gaps she opened to aim the talismans she had thrown into it was then end up hitting the target.

 

Any of the ones that managed to stick to Remilia discharged their whole shot- pretty much wounding the other as it shriveled in black, spent. The other still moved, and with panic pushing away some of the tiredness, she continued to throw the talismans at the other.

 

It didn’t take long (but at the same time, it was  _ too long _ ) before the other finally stopped, slumping to the floor.

 

She relaxed, and that was enough to make her lost control of her feet. On the other side, Reimu could see Marisa was in same condition as her.

 

Marisa let out a slight grin when she noticed her look, but now with her adrenaline rush going down, Reimu could feel the massive headache that was building getting stronger by the seconds.

 

_ You did well, Reimu. _

 

The warmth rolled in from Yukari’s side as the power slowly flowed back to its proper master. With it gone, the headache also gone down to a level she could take, and the constant buzz she didn’t even realize was there was now gone as well.

 

But there was another thing she needed to do still, shakily, Reimu stood back up as Marisa gave her a questioning look.

 

“Oy, Remilia, are you alright?” Reimu grumbled softly, staying a bit afar from the vampire. A bit worried for the other as well, she didn’t kill the other, right? From her current distance, she could smell the smoke that came off her. Side effect of the talismans burning her, no doubt.

 

The vampire was slow in moving this time, and Reimu could see the other painstakingly ensure each movement is as careful as possible. One of her wings were also seemingly bent in a painful position, making Reimu wince at how painful it must be for the other. “... This much won’t kill someone as great as I! Although now I have to ask you to give Sakuya back to me.”

 

“Can I ask you to ensure that both of us won’t get hurt then?” If there was one thing she was sure, it was that she was  _ tired _ . Even Marisa seemed to slump still over there when the other was usually the more energetic one in the end.

 

The vampire gave her a scowl, “Fine, in the name of the Head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I promise you won’t come to harm.”

 

Well, she had no choice anymore, didn’t she?

 

It was easier to break the barrier than to make them, and the moment she did-

 

There was a flash of steel.

 

“Sakuya.” With one word, Remilia stopped the knife from reaching its destination. “Escort these two back to their shrine.”

 

There was a flicker of frown before Sakuya’s face smoothed by to neutral. “As you command, Mistress.”

* * *

 

The walk back was spotty in Reimu’s mind, she knew she leaned too much to Marisa though (as well as the other way around, really). Mostly, she just focused on trying to ensure her feet still moved forward. Her head was still aching softly after all.

 

They could fly back, but to be honest, she felt that would be worse than the walk. Her magic felt stretched out already.

 

And then Marisa seemed to relish on the fact that it was only Sakuya left with them. “So… why did you work with a youkai?” Her question was thrown about casually, like she wouldn’t care if Sakuya would answer or not.

 

Oh yeah, she probably should tell Marisa that Remilia was a vampire. But there wasn’t time for it now, so she let it be. After all, if Marisa wanted to talk to Sakuya about things, that was her choice. Although she still pulled the Orb a little bit closer, just to feel the slight safety of it being  _ there _ .

 

Instead of answering, Sakuya seemed to be intent on ignoring their existence. Her steps were sure and the only time she would look back was to ensure they still walked forward.

 

Reimu almost felt sorry for the other, that silence would just invite Marisa instead of dissuading her.

 

“Come on, I’m just curious. I mean, one would definitely think it’s weird no? How a human works with a youkai… Something that  _ hunts _ humans.”

 

Sakuya’s steps were definitely faster by now, as if wanting nothing to do with Marisa’s questions.

 

And that speed was taking its toll on both of them, “O-Oi… Slow down… will you…” Marisa gasped out, stopping for a bit.

 

She took that chance to breathe deeply, grateful of the fact the other stopped.

 

“... If you can speak, then you can walk faster.” Was what was answered to them.

 

Marisa blanched hearing that. “Fair.”

 

The three of them spent the rest of the walk in silence, the only sounds were the crunching of the leaves and whatever manner of youkai or creatures were there at the wilderness.

 

It was only when the Shrine was in sight that Sakuya broke the silence. “Even if it pains me to say this, but thank you to entertain Lady Remilia. With that said, I shall take my leave.” Sakuya let out a slight bow at Reimu before she seemed to just… gone.

 

Marisa stared at where she was last standing. “What was that?”

* * *

 

In the end, both of them decided to go back to the shrine. Well, Marisa didn’t want to but Reimu refused to let her run off.

 

“Let go! I can go back to my home on my own!” Marisa growled, she was trying to push Reimu off, but she was stubborn as well, holding onto the sleeves tightly.

 

Besides even if Reimu was okay with her going back, she could see plainly that Marisa was on her last limits, especially with how unfocused her eyes went before she refocused again. Ah, there, another unfocused moment before Marisa seemed to settle on glaring.

 

“No, you have to stay too! I don’t want to be the only one being lectur-”

 

Both of them shut up when a shadow fell over them. “Oh? You two are finally back I see…” The soft voice was a sign of how angry Ran was and Reimu looked away, she didn’t want to see how stormy the other’s face would look.

 

On the corner of her vision, she could see Marisa did the same thing.

 

“Did you two know how your actions can be seen by the youkais? They see it as you invading someone else’s place, especially considering they did nothing wrong.” Ran sighed softly before she looked at them again. “I don’t want to be angry if I can help it, but you two need to remember that your actions aren’t only reflecting on  yourself. Marisa, I know you aren’t exactly Hakurei, but you are  _ still _ with Reimu.”

 

Ran stopped for a bit, letting silence stretch out between them as Reimu slowly looked up again. Her face wasn’t stormy nor was it angry, Ran’s face was just forlorn.

 

“I hope you two understand next time, unless something happened… don’t try to do things like this.” Another stop, and Reimu hoped that the other would stop here… She understood already.

 

She knew what they did were wrong. Hearing it told straight to them… it hurt more.

 

But it didn’t seem like she would get the wish as Ran continued, merciless. “Even Yukari-sama lent her power… although that one I suppose is understandable.” Her tails were bristling, showing that the other wasn’t exactly happy for that too. “Still, what you did was very dangerous, Reimu. You never got training for this too, didn’t you?”

 

_ Well, what do you expect me to do? Let them kill Marisa then? _ She bit her lips lightly on that though, preventing herself from saying it.

 

It wasn’t worth it to fight a lecture. But of course, Marisa didn’t subscribe to that thought. “I had enough! Your first lecture- fine, that one yes, we were wrong. But don’t tell off Reimu for this! She was doing it to  _ save  _ me.” She growled out, glaring at Ran.

 

She seemed taken aback by that, surprise evident on her face. “I- Trust me, that wasn’t my aim, Marisa.” She said, trying to placate the witch.

 

That seemed to fire Marisa more as she tried to make herself look bigger. “If you want to be angry at Reimu? Be angry at me then! I’m the one that pushed Reimu to do this!” Marisa’s glare intensified, although Reimu wasn’t sure how long the other could do it. She could see how her legs shook with exertion and how she leaned slightly to her spoke volumes.

 

_ Thank you, Marisa. _

 

Ran’s tails were also speaking for her current emotional state, what with how the tails were moving agitatedly. Although at least the other tried to keep her ears straight and imposing. “Both of you are wrong in this case. But-” The other seemingly clamped up before shaking her head. “Nevermind.”

 

The three of them fell silent, the fight was out of Marisa- Reimu didn’t want to really fight when she knew she was wrong, and Ran wasn’t about to continue her lecture.

 

In the end, it was Ran again that broke the silence. “I suppose both of you understood what you did wrong, and I don’t have to continue it.”

 

_ That definitely wasn’t something you wanted to say before _ . But Reimu bit her lips from saying it out loud.

 

Another sigh escaped Ran. “Take your bath, then you two can rest. And you’ll stay here too, Marisa.” And with that, Ran went back into the Shrine, letting both of them off lightly in Reimu’s opinion.

 

Well, she wasn’t going to protest that. Although she noted that she didn’t end up talking to Ran about how the other had avoided her for a while now.

 

But first, she pulled Marisa with her, the other stumbling slightly from the sudden movement.

 

She needed Marisa’s opinion, and the bath was private enough.

* * *

Once they arrived in the baths, she inspected their wounds. It was mostly light wounds, aimed to hinder, not…  _ kill _ . Which… was quite suspicious.

 

“Hey, Marisa, you realize they were letting us off lightly, right?” She told the other.

 

The other gave a thoughtful hum as she started washing herself, starting from her hair. “Well, Meiling definitely does. I’m not sure if the Magician in the library did, but she seemed to be interested in me if what the devil told me after the fight was right…”

 

Reimu blinked. Devil? Library? She didn’t know anything about this! “Wait, what was that about magician and library?” She asked the other, gripping Marisa’s arm.

 

“Ow, ow, I’ll tell you so let go!”

 

Blushing with embarrassment, she did so, keeping her hands to herself now.

 

The other did check her arm exaggeratedly and she narrowed her eyes at her. “Yes, so…”

 

And Marisa explained how after she defeated the gatekeeper (Marisa also told that she would like to do some more rematch against her in the future, the fight was  _ fun _ ), she followed the power that she felt was alike hers. That was when she managed to reach the library and how there was a magician with a familiar there.

 

To put story short, they ended up fighting each other (Marisa didn’t elaborate on the reason and Reimu didn’t push, the other would say it if she wanted) and with sparkling eyes, Marisa even told Reimu how many type of magic the other magician used. It was amazing to say the least. And even with such a wide array of magic, she could feel how strong the other was.

 

Although she still managed to win of course. But to be honest she felt unsatisfied with that fight since she could see that was less of the fact that she was strong, and more of how the magician’s disease flared up at inopportune time.

 

“-- and well, after that I went to find you and we fought that youkai and maid. Who were they anyway?” She finished with a flourish, satisfied on explaining them all.

 

Through the story, they had ended up relaxing on the bathtub now. Leaning against each other as Reimu thought the story over her mind.

 

She knew the other still hid some things, it was obvious with how the other fidgeted slightly, wanting her to continue on her side instead. She let out a soft sigh before complying. No use in pushing Marisa in current state, besides, she did want to discuss with the other about it. 

 

“Those two... Remilia is a vampire, and I’m  _ still _ not sure what’s the maid’s power. She’s strong and dangerous, and I think there was a few times where she didn’t kill us when she can.” That last part was plain to feel, and she had a feeling it was only because of the vampire that the both of them were still alive here.

 

Her friend shuddered, “That’s holding back? Man…” Her hand rubbed her throat slightly, there was a small mark there, but it was enough to remind them of the fact the other was in the maid’s mercy.

 

“And… you know, Remilia also said some things to me…”  And she told the other, of how the youkais were stifling under the rules, and that they just needed a few words to be unleashed upon the humans. She frowned, that would be bad, both for her and them. She knew her duties, and if it came to it, she would… do it.

 

The other was silent, a small comfort when she didn’t want to do so. The thought that she would need to destroy them… Yes, some of them were deserving of it, but she was sure that some of them wouldn’t.

 

It was the thought of those youkais she cared that they might get pulled into this that really held her back. “I… wanted to find a way for the youkais to get what they need, without killing.” She softly said. She knew that youkais needed to make humans fear them, and humans couldn’t be killing youkais willy-nilly either.

 

“And I’ll help you throughout, Reimu. Trust me!” Marisa’s grin was infectious, and Reimu grinned back.

 

They let their talking end in silence as they finished their bath.

* * *

 

Once they had finished drying themselves and changing their clothing, Reimu didn’t have hard time to leave Marisa, Ran and Chen with each other- Marisa was playing with the bakeneko with a cat toy, and Ran just watched them both.

 

Before she left, Ran noticed and gave her a slight nod. She gave her a relieved smile before slowly closing the door.

 

She knew that Marisa offered her help, but first, she needed to talk with Yukari, and that was something she would rather do alone.

 

Her walk didn’t take long to reach the inner sanctum of the Shrine before she went through the Barrier that enclosed Yukari’s space. It was… relaxing whenever she came here. The room was innocuous enough, with a bed, wardrobe, a small dresser with a mirror on top of it, those are all the same.

 

And most importantly, Yukari. The other was sitting on the bed, wearing her nightclothes already as she motioned for her to sit next to her.

 

She did so and without prompting, leaned to Yukari. This close, she could feel the other’s power once again. It was as warm as when she invoked the other during that fight. It was  _ safe _ .

 

The other slowly stroke her hair, it always felt nice like this. “I know you wanted to tell me something, little Reimu.”

 

That nickname would make her explode if someone else told it to her. But for now, she could only grumble slightly as she let the stroking calm her down again. “It’s… about the youkais. The fight I had at the Scarlet Devil Mansion… it made me realize how much you two have protected me,  _ us _ . But at the same time, this also show…” She stopped there, unsure how to continue.

 

_ My weakness? Well it does, but that’s not the exact words… _

 

It took her a bit before she could continue, but Yukari was patient. “I… I know my duties. But I also know  _ them _ . Humans still need to fear the youkais, and humans kept safe. And yet… the current situation wasn’t right, was it?” She murmured the last part softly, resigned to the fact that Yukari probably would scold her for giving sympathetic feelings to Youkai.

 

What surprised her was that the other ended up laughing. “Ah… I apologize, Reimu. Your words just reminded me of someone... “ For a second, Reimu could swear the other’s tones were sad before Yukari shook her head slightly. “But I digress, you have your own way of solving problems, Reimu. Now, do tell me more.” The other prompted.

 

That started it.

 

Their discussion was long, Reimu taking the position to think of the humans, and Yukari thinking for the youkais and what could possibly made things… safer that would satisfy the Youkai’s need, and wouldn’t be danger to humans.

 

It was grueling, and the draft was changed a few dozen times before they were satisfied.

 

But satisfied they did, and Reimu ended up sleeping then and there, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to her.

 

That night, the Barrier  _ changed _ .

* * *

 

Sakuya carefully balanced her duties after the fight- taking care of her Mistress, cleaning, patching wherever the fight had happened in the Mansion, and then also ensuring Mistress’ friend, Patchouli and her familiar Koakuma was fine as well as the library, and Meiling too need some patching… And she couldn’t forget to check the basement, she hadn’t given the young Mistress her food for dinner.

 

The wards would need to be checked as well to ensure that it wasn’t broken thanks to the fight.

 

She let out a soft sigh before keeping herself proper again, it wouldn’t do if anyone found her not as perfect as she projected.

 

It didn’t take long outside for some of those things to be done at the ‘real-time’. Before she could ensure of Patchouli’s condition, she would take care of her Mistress first…

 

“Ah, Sakuya, just at the right moment.” Her Mistress was back to her study, and looking at her straight on. “Did you have fun, Sakuya? Those two most certainly have… a certain knack to them.”

 

Taking a slight time to think of a proper response to her Mistress, “Yes, Mistress. While I would be able to end the fight before it become dangerous, they do… take me out of commission for a bit. My apologies to not be able to attend to you during that time.” She bowed at the end. After all, it was true she wasn’t able to get out of the barrier the Shrine Maiden put her into.

 

It didn’t matter how much she could stop time if there was no way out. That was a chilling prospect.

 

“It’s alright, Sakuya. This event… it’ll be what pushes certain things to the right way.” Mistress’ grin was wide with pleasure as Sakuya gave her another bow, this time a shorter one in respect to the other.

 

“Of course, Mistress. Do you want a glass of wine to celebrate this occasion?”

 

“You know me so well, Sakuya.”

 

“May I join in as well? After all,  _ my _ Shrine Maiden came here and you all gave her such a warm welcome.” A light voice cut in, for a moment, she was prepared to stop time and took care of whoever it was before she realised  _ who _ it was.

 

She stopped herself and instead acted as expected of a maid. “Of course, Lady Yakumo. Let me prepare a drink for you as well.”

 

The next few moments were spent inside the stopped world- she had to take some time to calm herself down before she could act as proper as she could. Not to count there was sudden knowledge into her mind just right before the goddess arrived. She suspected there was a connection between this visit and… these.

 

By the time she felt herself calm enough, she also took that chance to take her time to get the appropriate wine as well as preparing them in accordance to both of Mistress’ and the guest’s taste. She only let time resume again once she had placed both glass in front of them. “Here it is, Mistress Remilia, Lady Yakumo.”

 

“She’s such a good maid, isn’t she? Now… I think you’ll be interested to hear something my Shrine Maiden had proposed to me.” Her voice was teasing as she swirled the wine lightly on her hand, there was something she didn’t exactly  _ say _ there was what Sakuya felt. Which might just be the fact that what was ‘proposed’ was already implemented.

 

In the end, Sakuya contented herself with listening to her Mistress and the Goddess of Boundaries talked to each other about a new rule.

 

The more she heard, the more she didn’t like it, but considering that it seemed to be what her Mistress desired of this considering the escapades of the day, she would accept it.

 

After all, what her Mistress wished was what the maid should wish. (Now, she should start crafting some spellcards…)


	2. Extra Chapter: Flandre

_ Good Afternoon, _

 

_ I have taken the liberty to send you this missive and hope that you will receive it in good health. The battle we had was very entertaining! I hope you two will come again in the future, and your witch friend can also come to the library. _

 

_ Patchouli might not say it, but I think she got an interest in your friend. Don’t tell her I told you this though, Patche can be scary if you cross her. Koakuma told me that both of you shouldn’t be fighting in the library though, and I quote “Hurt these books and I’ll have to hurt you.” _

 

_ At that moment her aura really flared up, so I recommend to try following her wishes. It shouldn’t be too hard. There’s also my gatekeeper, Meiling. She expressed an interest to spar with you as well. Hopefully you’ll be able to do so when you come by again. _

 

_ That brought me to why I sent this letter to you. You see, your goddess gave us a visit after our fight. She told me a very interesting rule you drafted and willing to enforce. _

 

_ I, myself will pledge to enforce this rule if you come and play with my sister, Flandre. She’s… lonely, you see. And meeting new people will be good for her. _

 

_ I hope for a favorable response. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Remilia Scarlet _

* * *

 

“So… this is why we are here, in the Mansion, going through a massive rain that  _ somehow is only around the Mansion _ .” Marisa grumbled next to her, they had avoided fighting Meiling- although that ended up with Reimu promising she would gave the other a spar when she came here again as long as it was sunny.

 

Right now, they were following behind Sakuya, the Mansion feeling… a little more welcoming, really. The twisting hallways felt like it was going to let them reach their destination, instead of just making them confused.

 

And instead of being empty, she could see how there was fairies cleaning things up. Although she felt unnerved with that (Fairies? Cleaning? That was impossible, but she had seen and couldn’t deny its existence).

 

The walk was making Marisa fidgety though, and before long, she had started asking Sakuya questions. “So, where’s Remilia? She’s the one that invited us here.”

 

“Mistress is waiting in front of young Mistress’ room and both her and Miss Patchouli will explain there of why you were invited.” The maid explained clearly,but Reimu could see how her smile was only that- something she did to be polite. That answer was something the other carefully said to not give more information than she should be, and her slightly swift step forcing them to move in uneven speed gave her more ideas on how she was feeling.

 

Leaning close to her friend so Sakuya couldn’t hear, “Marisa, don’t push it, alright?”

 

The other just sighed before giving her a reluctant nod. She could see how Marisa’s hand had started to grip her Mini-Hakkero. Sign that the other wasn’t feeling safe.

 

This wasn’t going good, and they hadn’t even met the little sister yet. She massaged the side of her head slightly, at least this time she prepared everything she needed, her gohei with her, the talismans were replenished, and her Orb bobbing behind her, orbiting slowly.

 

Well, she probably didn’t need them, but she liked to be safe now.

 

And they started to descend to the basement, the aura she faintly remembered from the last time she went to this Mansion flared in her mind. Wait, did this mean that Flandre was the other, strong power that she felt towards the underground?

 

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs made her realize how strong the little sister was. It pretty much dwarfed both Remilia’s and Patchouli’s.

 

Marisa wasn’t wasting any time with her surprise. “Holy shit, how strong was your sister Remi?” Her eyes looked at the door, probably realizing the same thing as she was as her enthusiasm seemed to start ebbing away.

 

The door in front of them were ornate, massive thing. It was carved exquisitely, with runes and symbols and even decorated richly.

 

But while she couldn’t read the magic, she understood  _ barrier _ and this was one. It wasn’t one to keep intruders out either. It wasn’t too hard to consider the implications. Her Orb started to move in agitated manner the more she thought about it.

 

“You two have a few minutes to explain before I blast this whole door.” Marisa’s voice was cold, her hand gripping the mini-Hakkero harder as she glared at the two. “I thought with how that little devil was protecting you, you were  _ at least decent _ , Patchouli…”

 

Remilia narrowed her eyes before Patchouli put her hand on the vampire’s shoulder. “Marisa, calm down. You too, Remi. She didn’t know any bette-” Her words were cut off with massive coughs, her whole body trembling with the force of it.

 

To say Remilia was alarmed was to underestimate what the other was feeling, but as fast as that worry flitted through her face, a neutral mask returned. “... Fine. Sakuya, bring her back to the library. Koakuma should be able to take care of her.” Remilia ordered, which Sakuya immediately complied.

 

The whole thing didn’t take long- but with Marisa being close to explosion, Remilia wasn’t happy with whatever happened to the witch, the whole thing seemed primed for a fight.

* * *

It took Marisa to prompt Remilia again before she explained, and both of them listened. Remilia told them how Flandre had stayed here, in the basement for the past hundreds of years.

 

She explained how Flandre’s power was to destroy any physical matter with just a grip of her hand- and how she couldn’t exactly differ when it was fine to destroy, when it wasn’t. 

 

Throughout the explanations, Remilia’s wings were quivering slightly even though her face was carefully neutral. Even if the vampire spoke how imprisoning her was something that must be done…

 

“It must be hard, she’s still your little sister, after all.” If this was Marisa, she would have offered some comfort- but the both of them weren’t that close to do so, and she could only gave the other a light shrug on the shoulder when Remilia gave her a surprised look.

 

“... And I’m sorry too. Although I’m still not happy with what you did.” Marisa murmured.

 

“Fair. Be glad that I do like you two.” Remilia’s words were accompanied with a grin, one designed to unnerve any normal humans with how it showed off her sharp canines.

 

Well, luckily they weren’t ‘normal’. “Right, let’s just… well, meet her.” Reimu said, trying to clear the atmosphere.

 

That seemed to work as Remilia turned back to the door, opening it. How it opened pretty much was anticlimactic- there was no fanfare, no creaking of old doors, just silence as it swung inwards.

 

The room inside was… well, it was clean. It was filled with various furnitures (some of them were destroyed), but the ones that really took her attention was the toys. The piles, upon piles of toys that were destroyed. The way as if the toys imploded upon themselves…

 

And here, she could feel the  _ power _ that radiated from the vampire that was sitting on the bed. She was as small as Remilia was, but with her red eyes with short blonde hair, and those… wings. They were colourful, unlike the bat wings of Remilia’s. Hers was a pair of wings that had crystals on them, and as she moved lightly, they tinkled against each other.

 

“Oh, you brought me two new toys, sister?” Her voice was playful as she grinned. “Can I kyuu them?” She asked excitedly, those wings of her moving slightly faster as she looked at Remilia, her  eyes full of hope.

 

Remilia seemed to be happy as she looked at her sister, and Reimu shied away slightly as she saw how much the other  _ cared _ for her. “No, Flan, they’ll be your playmates! You remember what I explained about these new rules,  no?”

 

The little sister pouted, “Of course I did, big sis! I even already prepared some spellcards already! It was fun to think of them, and I can’t wait to use them~ Am I going to fight both of them at once though?” Flandre pulled out quite the stack of spellcards even- that was quite surprising.

 

While she herself had decent amount as well, she had the advantage of being one of the ones that drafted that rule.

 

“I’m proud of you, Flan.” Remilia whispered softly- it was only her distance with the other that let her listened. “And no, you aren’t going to fight both of them. Just pick one of them.” She flicked Fland’s forehead lightly as Flan stuck out her tongue.

 

“Awww, can I play with the other one after though? Please?” She sidled closer to Remilia, and Reimu could guess that the other perhaps, was using what Marisa so often did… or Chen.  _ Especially _ when they were asking something they shouldn’t do.

 

It seemed Remilia wasn’t immune to that, if her flustered answer was anything to go by. “J-Just ask them. After all they are the one that will be your playmate!”

 

“This is where I will cut in then! Let’s play, Flan! How many do you want for the first fight?” Marisa interjected, grinning.

 

Flandre immediately turned her attention, releasing her hold on Remilia and walking closer. “Hmmm, I want to play with both of you so… Oh I know!” She clapped her hand excitedly, “Eight spellcards then! This will be fun~”

 

“Gotcha! Eight it is, don’t cry when you lose, okay?” Marisa exclaimed back, hopping on her broom as she floated up, Flandre following the other up to the air as well.

 

Meanwhile, Remilia and her were just shrugging at each other before settling down to watch the fight.

* * *

 

Watching the two’s fights were beautiful. It was of course, still rough around the edges, but she could easily see how this leveled the battlefield between contestants.

 

It was just unfortunate that Marisa was far more experienced in Danmaku right now- what with how they had done multiple fights just to refine the rules, and to perfect their own spellcards of course. (Right now both of their chances were still 50/50, but she aimed to change that in the future).

 

“Ha! With that, it was my win!” Marisa called out, her last spell, “Blazing Spark” managed to let her score a direct hit to Flandre.

 

The younger vampire meanwhile was pouting at Marisa. “Awwwww, can’t we fight more? It’ll be fun!”

 

Marisa grinned and ruffled Flandre’s hair. “Sorry, but no can do! Didn’t you want to fight Reimu? She’s as strong as me, you know?”

 

That made her stare at the witch, mouth slightly agape in surprise.  _ What? _

 

That turned the vampire’s attention straight at her, and the look was enough to give her idea that yes, she needed to fight. She didn’t even need to look at Remilia (especially since doing this would ensure Remilia’s support for this Rule).

 

“Fine, fine, another eight spellcards, right?” She said resignedly, pondering her choices since she had seen  _ some _ of the other’s spellcards. Of course, there wasn’t any straight up counter in this kind of fights, but it was fun to try to analyze them.

 

It was amazing how not winded Flandre was though, that girl’s stamina was through the roof… Even Marisa had slightly labored breathing, although she hid it well. “Yep! Eight, eight is fun~ Will like to do ten though!” She grinned, her fangs slightly showing.

 

“Well, let’s keep it at eight for now. Maybe next time?” She offered, floating up and exchanging places with Marisa, the other just giving her a grin before joining Remilia down below.

 

“Since Marisa said you are strong, let’s start with this~ Taboo ‘Four of a Kind’!”

 

Yes, she would kill Marisa after this fight, she determined as she steeled herself to dodge Flandre’s attack.

* * *

 

That was intense fight, and a few times she would swear that the bullets  _ were _ avoiding her. She didn’t tell anyone else, but it felt uncomfortably close to ‘cheating’. At the same time, she didn’t do anything so…

 

Yeah, let’s not talk about it.

 

Flandre seemed to already floated down, pretty much clinging to Marisa when she reached the witch. “She’s strong but I like you more! Can I drink your blood? I’m sure it’ll be tasty! Strong people are always tasty...” She asked innocently.

 

Well, she was glad that was Marisa that got asked. She wasn’t as patient and she could see while Remilia was sighing at Flandre’s antics, she wasn’t inclined to stop it.

 

While Marisa was sputtering in surprise of that question, Sakuya seemed to appear out of nowhere with a plate of cake. That was… a work of art, the body was perfect yellow and white, with strawberries within the white. The cream on top was generous, but seemed to give the promise it wouldn’t be sickly sweet and Reimu inadvertently drooled at the sight. Then she double checked the cake, and realized that some part of the cakes were  _ too _ red for it to be just strawberries. That made it easy to stop wanting it.

 

“Excuse me, young MIstress, I believe this will suit your palate more than her blood.” Sakuya smiled as she bowed, waiting for Flandre’s answer.

 

She didn’t disappoint, “Yes, yes, Sakuya! Your cake is always tasty~”

 

The maid was quick to let Flandre dug into the food before she turned slightly to Remilia. “How about you, Mistress? Do you need any refreshments?”

 

Remilia shook her head. “Take care of Flandre and my guest for now. Reimu and I will need to have a private talk.” And with that, she stood up, motioning for Reimu to follow her.

 

Marisa gave her a worried look, and she shook her head. She doubted Remilia would do anything bad- After all, she did fulfill what the other asked of her. And with how Flandre was still clinging to Marisa even while eating… It wasn’t much a stretch to call them friends, right?

 

Well, she had to follow Remilia nonetheless. (She could hear how Flandre was bombarding Marisa with questions, and Sakuya seemed to use that opportunity to jab at the other).

* * *

 

They were back to Remilia’s room. The one that Reimu was dragged to during her… invasion of the Mansion.

 

“This time we are here again with  _ very _ different positions, huh?” She started the talk lightly. “And… seemed your little sister is very taken with Marisa.”

 

Remilia sighed and nodded slightly. “Indeed, although I think she likes you too, Reimu. But nonetheless, thank you for fulfilling my… selfish request.” Her voice was small there in the end, her confidence nowhere to be seen.

 

“It was… my pleasure, Remilia.” She answered the other carefully.

 

Luckily, or maybe unluckily depending on one’s point of view, that state didn’t take hold on Remilia long- she smirked and Reimu knew she needed to pay attention now (although not like she didn’t before). “Let’s cut off the chit-chat and focus on the main thing. I have taken the liberties to draw a contract between us to make things more official.” She said, taking out the paper and sliding it to her.

 

_ And to make it binding. _ She silently noted, not to count that depending on the contracts, things could be dangerous if one side even accidentally broke one part of it. She accepted the contract, noticing the material as well.

 

The paper was something one would use between two major powers, one that would bind the signer to everything written on it. Dangerous for  _ both _ of them, but in the end it fell to her to read it.

 

It was a contract between the Hakurei Shrine and the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but it was beneficial one.

 

They would come to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to play with Flandre, as well as socializing with the other residents, and in return, the Scarlet Devil Mansion would enforce the rule within their sphere of influence to local youkai and fairies populace, which was quite considerable. After all, the Barrier made it so everyone  _ could _ do these spellcards. But it didn’t mean they  _ would _ do it.

 

Reimu didn’t think it would be easy to just… accept it. But at the same time it wasn’t hard either, considering that it was advantageous for both of them. And so they both signed the contract, sealing and entwining their path.

 

“Thank you for your help.”

 

“Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this current part! Next is PCB... So many things to work on, and there might be even different Incidents, I'll see where my ideas brought me to though.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! Please leave comments and critics! (Any words make my day, really)


End file.
